Artifice
Artifice is a mod in Hexxit that adds to worldgen, blocks, and items. All blocks and items added by Artifice have tooltips which show their function or some sort of relevant information. Items Tools *Sickle - Harvest plants or leaves in a radius around the harvest point with an increasing radius (1-5) based on construction material. *Sledge - Used to smash crafted blocks down into pieces with a decreasing chance of loss (50-20%) based on construction material. For example, right-clicking on TNT will break it down into gunpowder and sand. Flowers With the exception of the Lotus Lily, all flowers can be crafted into two uses of dyes. *Bluebell *Iris *Lotus *Lotus Lily *Orchid Dyes *Bone White *Midnight Black *Oak Brown *Sea Blue Metals Three nuggets are crafted into three coins. *Copper Nugget *Silver Nugget *Platinum Nugget *Steel Ingot (Block of Steel) - Made by smelting iron. Coins For use by server owners as currency. *Shilling *Florin *Sovereign *Marque Artificial Enchanting There are a number of items that can be combined with tools, weapons, and armor to improve them with aspects reminiscent of enchantments - without requiring an Enchantment Table or Experience. *Sharpening Kit *Reinforcement *Reinforced Limbs *Firedamp *Elastic Layering *Laminated Padding *Scuba Tank *Dive Kit *Elastic Soles *Plaited String Other *Box - Storage items that allow you to keep up to eight of the same item per box, one time use only. *Detector - Send out a redstone pulse any time an adjacent block is updated. Blocks Added ; Frames Basic building blocks that are used as components in other recipes. Frames come in four tiers: *Basic Frame *Reinforced Frame *Industrial Frame *Advanced Frame ; Blast Walls As the name suggests, blast walls are blast resistant and come in four tiers with resistances of 20, 30, 50 & 80 respectively. Bricks (block) have a blast resistance of 30, and since two Reinforced Blast Walls requires four bricks (item) and one clay, it effectively requires less clay to manufacture. However, since a Reinforced Frame that uses iron ingots is also required, it may be used as a cheap building material in some cases. *Basic Blast Wall *Reinforced Blast Wall *Industrial Blast Wall *Advanced Blast Wall ; Glass Walls Similarly to blast walls, glass walls are sturdier versions of glass, with resistances of 15, 25, 45 & 75, which is much higher than that of vanilla glass (and panes) with a blast resistance of 1.5. *Basic Glass Wall *Reinforced Glass Wall *Industrial Glass Wall *Advanced Glass Wall ; Scaffolding Left click on a scaffold with a scaffold to stack upwards, right click to place normally. You can build out to the maximum overhang of each tier (4, 8, 12 & 16) in any given direction. Scaffold can be climbed up, but unlike a ladder you cannot climb down again. Breaking the bottom scaffolding block will knock down the whole stack. *Basic Scaffolding *Reinforced Scaffolding *Industrial Scaffolding *Advanced Scaffolding ; Basalt & Marble There are a variety of decorative blocks that can be crafted from basalt and marble, including bricks, stairs, and slabs. All blocks are crafted in the same way as their vanilla counterparts. Pavers come in two varieties, Paver and Antipaver. Each will connect to themselves, but they do not connect to the other, allowing for some interesting patterns. Pavers and Antipavers can be interchanged freely in the crafting grid. *Basalt *Basalt Cobblestone *Basalt Brick *Basalt Paver *Basalt Antipaver *Chiseled Basalt *Basalt Brick Stairs *Basalt Cobblestone Stairs *Basalt Brick Slab *Basalt Cobblestone Slab *Basalt Paver Slab *Basalt Antipaver Slab *Marble *Marble Cobblestone *Marble Brick *Marble Paver *Marble Antipaver *Chiseled Marble *Marble Brick Stairs *Marble Cobblestone Stairs *Marble Brick Slab *Marble Cobblestone Slab *Marble Paver Slab *Marble Antipaver Slab Category:Mods